PJO Drabbles, Meet Demigods!
by Singing Night Owl
Summary: This is over used, I know. But I thought it would be fun to have mortals meet the demigods. So, give it up for the PJO Drabbles, Meet Demigods! I will accept requests. Chappie 4; Doesn't really go with the description! But read if you'd like to see!
1. Intro

** Sup people, I know, I'm a girl... so why am I using boy slang? I like that. So this about drabbles between random couples in the Percy Jackson world. I might step out of who they are, but don't kill me. *dodges things, including an elephant* Hey, don't be tempted to! I can occasionally update on Fridays, Saturdays, & Sundays. But I can also do it on holidays. Please give me some a ideas to write, I come up with writer's block sometimes.**


	2. Chapter 1

Piper was mad, no she was boiling with fury. She and Jason were at Goode High, checking up on Percy and Annabeth. And right now, about a dozen mortal girls were flirting with her boyfriend. She clenched her teeth and forced herself to be calm.

"Jason, sweetie, my house, seven, we'll have tons of _fun!_" Lacey(no offense any Laceys!), one of the sluts said. Piper was furious that this girl had the same name as her sweet caring half sister Lacey. She walked up to Jason and said, "Sparky let's go Chiron will be waiting."

"Excuse me trash bag," Lacey sneered, "Jasey-wasey and I were just getting to know each other, so why don't _you_ run away and find a different guy."

Jason POV

All I could see was red. She had called my Piper, trash bag!

"Lacey," I said in a warning tone, "don't insult my girlfriend. I will beat you up." She stared at me. Then she burst out laughing.

"Oh, Jasey, don't be kidding." Then she saw my serious look.

Lacey(slut) POV

I stared at him, he was dating this _trash bag_?! So I said, "Look at her, she has fake beauty, she is soooo messy, that if she was a daughter of a goddess, aPhrodite would reject her!" Then, _my_ future boyfriend started laughing so hard, at _me_! I couldn't help it, I burst into tears and ran out the door.

The two, came out of the doors kissing. Then I saw a cute guy, sea green eyes, messy black hair. But he was kissing another girl. She was blonde. I could top _her_.

"Hey! Cutie!" The result was a bruised eye.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait!**

John McEverette POV

I set my sights on Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She might as well be a goddess.

I went on my way to talk to her. Turns out, she had a "boyfriend" (let's pretend that she can date!), that would pick her up at the parking lot. And I would be there to steal her away.

(later...)

"So, babe. Where's your boyfriend?" I looked around.

"Don't call me babe," she hissed, "And he's right there." She pointed behind me.

A blonde haired, blue eyed boy, dressed in a purple shirt, pants, and sneakers was right behind me.

"Octavian!" Rachel flew into his arms. "You're back! After Maddie (my OC demigod) did _you-know-what_, to you, I thought you would never come out of her classroom!"

"Calm down RED, "said Mr. Octopus. "Is this boy bothering you?"

"No, of course not, uh, YES! DUH!" She looked annoyed when Octopus mentioned me.

"Look here Mr. I'm-such-a-big-hotshot, Rachel will be _my _girlfriend. Not yours"

He smirked. "Just because you scare half the school into respecting you, you think you can scare me? I've faced something even scarier than you," he spat.

I lost my cool. I aimed a fist at his face, but he stopped it with the palm of his hand. "Weak. How about this?" He slugged me in the stomach (I did that to a guy once). I groaned in pain. My vision became blurry, and I hit the ground.

I watched Rachel and Octavian walk away. I hate that guy.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is a request from LovelyMunchies! Tratie! Here ya go!**

Francinea Von Butte (Me at the last name: XD)

It is I. Francinea Von Butte. Butte. Not _butt_. It is pronounced _Byoot_.

Currently, I am a demigod. The daughter of Aphrodite to be exact. Right now, I have my sights set on Travis Stoll. The son of Hermes.

Who could resist _him_? He charming, handsome, sweet. Ahh, so cute.

"Excuse me Mr. Stoll," I purred, with my sweet English accent. "I was wondering, if you would be so kind as to go to a date with me?"

"Sorry, uh, Frankenstein VIA Butt?"

"IT IS FRANCINEA V_ON_ _BUTTE_! AND WHY _NOT_?!"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I can't because I already have an awesome girlfriend. By the name of Katie Gardner. Oh look, here she is."

A girl with brown hair, green eyes, a yelow sundress, and sandals came into view.

"Hi Travis." She seemed so shy. And I would make a better girlfriend than-than that _thing_!

"Katie! Thanks for coming! Guess what! This girl named Frankenstein, wearing a tube top and a mini skirt and 10-inch platform heels! And she's right there!" He pointed at me! "She's _sooo_ ug-lee!"

"_I AM _NOT_ UGLY!"_

"Uh, yeah you are," said Travis, "You are ugly with that cake-face, and your disgusting top, and your disgusting skirt, and your ugly voice. And would rather be with Katie, than you ugly little beast!" He pushed me down to the ground.

"Wha? BU-bububu...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I ran off crying, because the most handsome boy I've ever seen, yelled at me. Aaaaaaaand, he chipped one of my color change nails.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! And I know this probably won'T fit with the description, but i couldn't resist the thought of this story!**

Nobody's POV

"What."-Percy

"The."-Jason

"Hades."-Nico (pretend he and Thalia are dating)

"Is."-Frank

"Going."-Octavian

"On."-Leo(he and Calypso are dating, if you didn't know!)

"In."-Travis

"Here?"-All of them.

Seven guys stared at the scene in front of them. their girlfriends were turned into toddlers.

A toddler with brown hair and kaleidescope eyes looked at them. "Who awe you guys? Annie?" (Who are you guys? Annie?)

_Annabeth_ thought Percy.

"Siwwy Pipa. Dey, awe owwa big bwodders! Wight?" (Silly Piper. They are our big brothers! Right?) A girl with stormy gray eyes and blonde hair came over.

_Is that Piper?_ Jason looked slightly worried.

"Wif one of you took my cwayons?" A feisty little red-haired girl mar hed over. "I need to cowor my dwawing!" (Which one of you took my crayons? I need to color my drawings!"

"Percy, Jason, Nico, Frank, Leo, Octavian, Travis. What's going o- Oh." Chiron was right behind them. "Lady Hecate said something about this happening."

"_What_?!" The boys turned towards him. "_What was that?!_"

Chiron sighed. "Lady Hecate, was, looking to practice her spells, when she came across some, _unfamiliar_ spells. She found a de-aging spell. And, let's just say, it targeted your girlfriends.

_If I knew better_ thought Chiron, _they should be screaming in..._

_three..._

_two..._

_one..._

"MAKE HER SWITCH THEM BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Don't worry! the spell wears off at the end of the day!"

(later...)

"I am _never _having kids," muttered a tired Percy as he and the guys carried sleeping toddlers to their cabins. "They are _not_ fun at _all_!"

All the other guys nodded.

(sometime later in life...)

"Breathe Annabeth! You're about to have your first kid! Breathe! Breathe!" Percy comforted his wife, Annabeth, as she went into labor.

His friend Jason went behind him. "I thought you said you would never have kids?"

"Yeah," snorted Percy. "Just look at you and the other guys. _You _have kids."

"Touche Percy. Very touche."

**Hi! Sorry if this chapter sucks! I got writer's block at the end. If you have any requests, make sure to reply!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

Vincent Barentolli POV

"Dude, go talk to her! She's right there!" My best friend Peter exclaimed, and motioned for me to go and talk to Hazel Levesque. The most beautiful girl in my school.

Sucking up my fear, I boldly marched towards Hazel's table, where she fiddled with some diamonds in her hands.

_Where'd she get the diamonds?_ I thought as she noticed me in front of her table.

"Yes Vincent?" She asked, and quirked her eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

I took a quick breath. "_Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme_?"

"Say what?" She asked, as she lifted her cup of water.

"I said, would you like to go on a date with me?" I said, and nervously fiddled with my shirt.

"Look, Vincent, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all..." She took a sip of her water. "And I'm sure going on a date with you would be, nice..."

I grinned slightly. _Score!_

"But, I already have a boyfriend, hid name is Frank, and um, I think Kathy Storings likes you." Hazel said, as she motioned behind me to Kathy Storings, a girl genius. She wasn't _so_ bad. I mean her gold-ish hair was tied up in a high pony, she wore a with blouse, and a black skirt and flats.

"Oh, um, thanks..." I said, as a turned towards Hazel, only to find her walking towards a guy with his arms open. "...Hazel. I'll go to Kathy now..."

I watched as the boy, who I assumed was Frank, lead Hazel towards another group of kids who were waving at her.

I shook my head and made my way towards Kathy.

**Do you like it? Read & review people!**

**Quick story:**

**Dionysus hated the cold. So, therefore, he hated the snow because of the cold. **

**He warmed himself by the fire in his cabin. "Ahh, the warmth of the fire delights me." He said, as he reached for his hot chocolate.**

**BAM BAM BAM!**

**"Mr. D?" It was Percy Jackson. **

**"What?!" Snapped Dionysus, as he opened the door.**

**"Do you wanna come outside with the whole camp? It's snowing."**

**BANG!**

**Percy stared at the door in front of him.**

**"Well, that didn't work," he muttered. He turned to the kids that were assembled in front of the BIg House. "Alpha Team DYWBAS! Move in!"**

***later***

**"No brats, no snow, no more annoying brats in the snow at the door..."**

**BAM BAM BAM!**

**"Spoke to soon." Said Dionysus, as he put his hot chocolate down.**

**"What do brats wa-"**

**"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?!"**

**"Really?"**

**"COME ON LET'S GO AND PLAY!"**

**"I have to admit this is anno-"**

**"WE NEVER SEE YOU AT ALL MUCH MORE, COME OUT THE DOOR! COME ON LET'S GO AND PLAY!"**

**"Brats, I have much more important bui-"**

**"EVEN THOUGH WE'RE NOT BEST BUDDIES, PLEASE COME OUT. WE WISH YOU WOULD PLAY WITH US!"**

**"Ugh."**

**"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN!? IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A SNOWMAN!"**

**"Alright, fine. I'll come out."**

**Do you like the quick story?**

**Read & review people!**


End file.
